Private Military Company
PMC (Private Military Company, pol. Prywatna firma wojskowa) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis Private Military Company ''jest firmą, która w zamian za pieniądze lub inny rodzaj płatności oferuje świetnie przeszkolonych najemników przeznaczonych do wykonywania różnych zadań, w tym: * chronienie różnych celów (zupełnie jak firmy ochroniarskie), * wykorzystywanie ich do zadań specjalnych, * używanie ich w wojnie jako normalnych żołnierzy (ze względu na ich wysoki poziom wyszkolenia). Historia Współpraca z Lojalistami W 2011 roku, po zakończeniu II wojny domowej w Rosji, do władzy doszła partia Ultranacjonalistów. Wobec tego zwolennicy poprzedniego rządu, zwani lojalistami, byli zmuszeni do emigracji z Rosji w celu uniknięcia szykan ze strony nowego rządu. Celem ich ucieczki były północne Indie. Jako że Lojaliści wciąż się bali ataku Ultranacjonalistów na ich nową siedzibę, a ich siły były małe, zdecydowano się zatrudnić armię najemników z PMC. III wojna światowa Atak Wewnętrznego Kręgu 17 sierpnia 2016 roku, podczas trwania wojny Rosji z USA, terroryści z Wewnętrznego Kręgu (skrajni Ultranacjonaliści) zaatakowali bazę Lojalistów w Himachal Pradesh w Indiach. Celem ataku była chęć Władimira Makarowa (przywódcy Wewnętrznego Kręgu) zabicia dwóch brytyjskich żołnierzy osłanianych przez lojalistów. Bitwa pomiędzy terrorystami a PMC przerodziła się w długą batalię rozciągniętą na całe miasteczko. Oprócz walki, PMC starali się też powstrzymać przeciwników przed mordowaniem obecnych w mieście cywili, jednak byli przy tym bezsilni. Po ataku drona Wewnętrznego Kręgu, także lojaliści i PMC wyciągnęli cięższy oręż. Był to BPN. Dzięki niemu udało się utorować drogę do śmigłowca ewakuacyjnego i odlecieć od zagrożenia. Mimo to, miasteczko uległo zniszczeniu, przez co lojaliści musieli poszukać nowej bazy. Poza tym poniosło śmierć wielu najemników i cywili. Misja w Somalii Kilka tygodni później Brytyjczycy zdobyli informację, dzięki której mogli szybko złapać terrorystę Władimira Makarowa. Okazało się, że trzeba w tym celu przesłuchać przywódcę afrykańskich grup paramilitarnych zwanego Waraabe. Lojaliści w tym celu wysłali do Somalii PMC, by wspomóc Brytyjczyków w walce z Afrykańczykami. Najemnicy zdobyli miejscowy port szturmując wrogie pozycje i ostrzeliwując przy okazji wrogów ze śmigłowca. Po przesłuchaniu i zabiciu Waraabe doszło do zasadzki terrorystów na pozycje PMC, przez co ci stracili wielu ludzi. Do tego doszła duża burza piaskowa, która uniemożliwiła ewakuację drogą powietrzną. Pomimo ciężkich strat, najemnikom, lojalistom i Brytyjczykom udało się uciec Jeepami. Misja była zakończona sukcesem, bo pozyskano cenną informację i Władimirze Makarowie. Później Po zakończeniu III wojny światowej lojaliści utworzyli z Ultranacjonalistami w Rosji rząd koalicyjny. Nie musieli już żyć na uchodźstwie, więc zakończono ich współpracę z najemnikami z PMC. Bronie '''Karabiny szturmowe' *AK-47 *M4A1 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe *PKP Pecheneg *MG36 Strzelby *SPAS-12 Pistolety * Desert Eagle Granatniki * M203 Pojazdy * Jeep Wrangler thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz PMC z karabinem [[ACR 6.8 (tryb wieloosobowy).]] Multiplayer Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Komentatorem frakcji jest dowódca Zespołu Dwa znany z misji "Zwrot do nadawcy". Na większości map ich przeciwnikiem jest Afrykańska milicja. Wyjątkiem jest mapa Bootleg, gdzie walczą przeciwko Specnazowi. Mapy, na których jest możliwość zagrania jako PMC: Sm bakaara.png|Bakaara Sm bootleg.png|Bootleg Sm carbon.png|Carbon Mission MW3.jpg|Mission Loadscreen mp village.png|Village Galeria 185px-Char pmc africa contact0001.jpg|Modele żołnierzy PMC PMC Bakaara.png|Żołnierz PMC na mapie Bakaara Mw3 PMC.png|Modele żołnierzy najemników Ciekawostki *W logu frakcji występują cyrkiel i węgielnica, które są symbolami masonerii. Symbolizują one życie uporządkowane we właściwy sposób. *Muzykę słyszalną po zwycięstwie PMC w trybie wieloosobowym można też usłyszeć, gdy drużyna jest bliska zwycięstwa, niezależnie w jakiej frakcji jest gracz. *W wersji gry na konsoli Wii, PMC używa tych samych modelów głowy co Wewnętrzny Krąg i FSO. *Rękawy gracza są białe w widoku z pierwszej osoby, ale w widoku trzeciej osoby mają ciemnoszary kolor. *Ich temat muzyczny podczas odrodzenia jest taki sam jak muzyka zwycięstwa GIGN. *Ich zawołanie w multiplayerze jest takie samo jak Gaza i Ghosta. Są to słowa: "Let's do this" (tłum. "Zróbmy to"). *Niektóre modele postaci PMC wyglądają jak modele Nikołaja i Jurija. ru:Наёмники en:Private Military Company de:PMC Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3